Prince Charming
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Allen needs his prince charming to come and wake him from his slumber. Kanda needs a princess. KandaAllen Oneshot Complete


**This is dedicated to my friend Lece (Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey). Because I'm too poor to afford a girft (and I don't know where she lives) I made this instead. Happy Birthday Lece!!**

**Don't own D.Gray-Man

* * *

**Kanda walked around aimlessly, thinking about how fake everything was. This wasn't his _real_ home. These people around him weren't his _real_ family. It was all an illusion made to comfort soft hearted fools.

'And the biggest faker of all,' Kanda thought. 'Is Allen Walker.'

Kanda hated how the boy smiled while they were fighting a war. He hated how Allen saved everyone. He hated how Allen was cursed but still loved life.

But most of all, he hated how Allen gave him this strange feeling in his heart.

'Damn him,' he thought. An image of Allen entered his mind. "You did this to me!" he yelled to the sky.

The feeling couldn't really be described in words. It was foreign to Kanda. And it only happened when he was around Allen.

'Why am I at peace when I fight with Allen?' he thought.

_Because his attention is only directed at you during those moments. And because you love him _a voice in his head answered.

'No I don't,' Kanda answered.

_What if I prove you wrong?_ The voice asked.

'Go for it,' Kanda mentally challenged.

An image of Allen popped into Kanda's head, and his heart's pace quickened.

Then Lavi came up behind Allen and started sucking on the white haired boy's neck. Allen looked like he was really enjoying it. Kanda's temper rose, and then the image of Lavi disappeared leaving Allen alone again.

Until Linalee appeared. She ran up to Allen and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to make out with him. Allen, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Knock it off," Kanda yelled.

Allen and Linalee both disappeared this time.

A new image appeared. It was Allen, lying on a bed, sweating and moaning.

"Yuu!" he yelled at his climax before disappearing. Leaving Kanda with a rather large problem down there

_Now which picture made you angry?_

'The ones with Linalee and Lavi,' he though.

_Now which picture made your heart speed up?_

"The one with just Allen," he said in a whisper.

_And which picture left you hot and bothered?_

'Like you really need to ask.'

_So have we come to a decision?_

'Yes'

_And it is…?_

'I was wrong. I actually do love the moyashi,' Kanda told the voice.

_Good. Now go down to the infirmly_

'Why?' he asked.

_You'll regret it if you don't._

Kanda decided the voice had been right about everything else so far, so he decided to go down to check the hospital wing.

"What's happened?" Lavi asked.

""It's Allen," Koumi's voice answered. "He's lost his will to live."

Kanda was shocked to hear those words. He just stared at the closed doors in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked desperately.

"When we were on our mission together, Rhode appeared. She put Allen in her weird alternate universe thing. She showed him killing his foster father and told him that his soul was tainted that day. And that everyone he had saved had a tainted soul thanks to him."

"And he believed that?" Lavi asked.

"Not completely, but then she asked him 'has anyone loved you since that day?' It just seemed to break him," Linalee explained.

Kanda had had enough of this. He kicked the doors open and strode into the middle of the crowd. He grabbed Allen by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up.

"If you don't get back your will to love right now, I'll kill you," he threatened.

Allen just stared at Kanda. His eyes were glassy and if you looked closely you could see a broken spirit. Kanda did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He kissed Allen.

When Kanda released Allen's lips he looked into the others eyes. They were slowly coming back to life.

"Kanda…" he said.

"Yeah," Kanda answered.

"Did you just…"

"Yeah, I did," Kanda admitted.

"Does this mean you…?"

"Yeah, I love you," Kanda said with a slight smile on his face. Allen smiled back before yawning and falling into a light sleep.

"His condition is stable," Koumi reported.

"Mou," Lavi said pouting.

"What's your problem?" Kanda asked.

"I wanted to be the prince charming that woke Allen from his slumber."

Kanda grabbed him by the front of his coat. "Come again?" he asked.

"I wanna cheer on the prince charming that woke Allen up from his slumber?" Lavi asked feeling impending doom in the air if he answered wrong.

"That's what I thought you said," Kanda said dropping Lavi on the floor and pulling a chair up to Allen's bedside. Lavi walked over to where Linalee was standing.

"Sheesh," he said rubbing his neck. "Allen's Prince Charming isn't all the charming," he said.

"Allen's charming enough for the both of them," Linalee said leaving, Lavi following after her.

"Did you really want to be Allen's Prince?" she asked.

"Nah, just wanted to see the look on Yuu's face," he said smiling.

* * *

**That's all! Hope you enjoyed it!! (especially you, Birthday girl).**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


End file.
